


Pleasantly Surprised

by 2slushpuppies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, I saw this post on tumblr and instantly thought of pipabeth, M/M, ill post a link to the comic in the notes, it's super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2slushpuppies/pseuds/2slushpuppies
Summary: Who put the note in my desk? The writing is very familiar...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the comic I based this off of: http://joker-ace.tumblr.com/post/156813295799/bevsi-made-a-tiny-picture-book-for-class-i

One day Annabeth found a note in her desk.

She read it and turned to her best friend, "Hey, Piper look! I got a letter from a secret admirer."

The note read:

Dear Annabeth,  
I love how you get so lost into a book. Even though I'm not reading it, I can almost tell what's happening based on your facial expressions while reading. I love when you smile too. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. I hope I can spend everyday with you.  
Love, your secret admirer

"I wonder who could've wrote it..." Annabeth said while staring down at the note.

"Hmm, who knows.." Piper shrugged.

"I hope it's not Percy... I mean he's cute, and I like him... But I don't think I like him that," Annabeth seemed to ponder on who could've possibly written the note.

"Pretty sure Percy has his eyes on Jason anyways," Piper laughed.

She put the note to the back of her mind and carried on as usual. Until one day, Piper was writing on the board in the front of the class.

Huh, Piper dots her eyes with hearts... The note had its Is dotted with hearts too...

When Piper sat down at her desk Annabeth turned to her, "It's you isn't it?"

Piper smiled, "How'd you guess?"

Annabeth grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, "Guess I just know you that well."

They laughed and bumped their foreheads together. They were both pleasantly surprised at this turn on events.


End file.
